


Предложение по-японски

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [58]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Предложение по-японски

Чистое голубое небо, журчание воды и воздух, от края до края наполненный ароматом цветов. Сладкая смерть, на вкус немца именно по-японски лаконичная. Почти хокку из семнадцати слогов и неозвученного смысла, который можно только додумать. Шульдих лежит на скамейке, удобно устроив голову на колене оракула, и разглядывает облака, стараясь за резким голосом Кроуфорда расслышать пение птиц. Брэда мало интересует не несущая выгоды лирика. Он решает возникшие непредвиденные осложнения в связи с последним распоряжением Эсцет. Его собеседник несговорчив и никак не может понять одной простой вещи: почему он до сих пор говорит с этим иностранцем, если абсолютно уверен в своём отрицательном ответе? Через десять минут оракул разозлится, а ещё через пять Наги взломает базу. Когда оракулу надо, он умеет отвлечь внимание на себя ничуть не хуже Шульдиха. Наое уже раскусил задачку и без особого энтузиазма доводит начатое до конца. Телекинетика, как и скучающего у его ног Фарфарелло, намного больше интересует меню на сегодняшний ужин. Сегодня — очередь телепата выбирать, а тридцать четыре ресторана, не считая баров, гостиницы New Otani вполне могут удовлетворить самые предвзятые вкусы.

Кроуфорд с щелчком захлопывает крышку мобильного и довольно потягивается. Разговор окончен, а вместе с ним и запланированные на сегодня дела. Он закрывает глаза и расслабленно улыбается.

— Ммм… даже на тебя действует, — тянет Шульдих, переключая своё внимание на освободившегося оракула. – Этот… как его там, Наги?... лорд…

— Даймё…

— А, неважно, — небрежно перебивает телепат, — ...знал толк в садах.

Наое флегматично пожимает плечами. Для него дико предположить, что сад, принадлежащий даймё, мог быть другим. И уж тем более он не понимает, зачем было спрашивать, если ответ не интересует.

— Ты о чем? – вдыхая полной грудью, лениво откликается Кроуфорд.

В воздухе пахнет осенью и совершено не пахнет хризантемами, хотя, кажется, они здесь повсюду.

— Даже тебе становиться лень шевелится, — развивает свою мысль телепат, как и всегда чутко толи читая, толи угадывая состояние своего непосредственного начальства.

— Удивительно спокойное место.

— Японцы вообще нация спокойных трудоголиков и тихих психов, — насмешливо откликается Шульдих, не обращая внимания на недовольный взгляд телекинетика.

— Злой ты, — беззаботно фыркает Кроуфорд.

Телепат в ответ лишь беззвучно смеётся, щуря глаза и беззлобно улыбаясь. Всё-таки переехать сюда до прибытия глав Эсцет на запланированную церемонию было не такой уж и плохой идеей. Никому даже в голову не придёт искать группу убийц в одном из самых фешенебельных отелей города.

— Хочешь спрятаться, будь на виду, — промурлыкал Шульдих, втайне довольный завуалированным комплиментом оракула, ведь место выбирал именно он.

— Я проголодался, — констатирует Фарфарелло и легко поднимается на ноги.

Наое согласно кивает и, закрыв ноутбук, быстро убирает его в сумку.

— Ну что, пойдем? Ты уже выбрал?

— О, да… — тянет Шульдих, без особого удовольствия поднимаясь и позволяя Кроуфорду встать.

— И что это? – с любопытством спрашивает он, подхватывая со спинки скамейки пиджак.

— Тебе понравится, — засунув руки в карманы, улыбается телепат и, насвистывая незамысловатую мелодию, отправляется вниз по дорожке.

Оставшиеся Шварц выразительно переглядываются и почти синхронно качают головами. Они выныривают на широкую тропинку из бамбуковой рощи и, сделав небольшой круг, чтобы пройтись через красные деревянные мостики над декоративными прудами, в которых плавают золотистые карпы, отправляются к центральному зданию. Над крышей банкетного зала «Цуру-но ма» раскинулся прекрасный розовый сад.

Наги удивленно качает головой:

— Шульдих, как ты договорился об ужине здесь?

— А что не так? – интересуется Фарфарелло, склонившийся над кустом роз, чтобы оценить их аромат.

— Ну… это место для свадебных церемоний.

Кроуфорд рассматривает спину своего телепата:

/Это намёк?/

/Нет, это предложения руки и сердца…/ — так же мысленно откликается Шульдих, даже не оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть в глаза растерявшемуся оракулу.

/Как только мы станем абсолютно свободны от нынешних обязательств, я подумаю, какая фата тебе подойдёт…/


End file.
